


wonderland dreamnotfound

by sicksunflower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Lmanburg, M/M, Minecraft, Pogtopia, Quackity - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicksunflower/pseuds/sicksunflower
Summary: two well known cc dream and george slowly develop feelings for each other after playing games together online for years.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. flashing lights

**Author's Note:**

> this book is based of the song wonderland by taylor swift! this is my first time writing anything like this so feel free to leave comments to help me improve just don’t be too mean. also please do not copy this book into different sites. 
> 
> TW // PANIC ATTACKS

dream was sitting in front of his monitor on a discord call with his best friend george like he did most days when he saw red and blue flashing lights. he heard sirens go off. dream wasn’t one to get too emotional in front of people but sirens were always something that never failed to trigger a panic attack in him. dream watched as the colorful lights flashed outside of his window. he listened to the ambulance noise repeat itself. his breathing started slowing and his hands started trembling. all of the sudden he heard his friend scream “HELLO?? DREAM ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING” from his headphones. dream quickly snapped out of his trance and his eyes darted to his monitor screen. he let out a shaky breath. “oh- uh yeah sorry i just got... distracted, you know?”  
george heard the trembling in dreams voice and quickly noticed how his breathing had slowed. “are you okay dream? you sound all panicky” george questioned concerned. “oh- yeah there” just an ambulance outside of my house and uhm i don’t know how to- okay if i say this promise not to make fun of me?” george knitted his eyebrows confused as to what he was gonna say next. “of course not, what’s up?” dream bit his nails scared of what he would think. once he built up enough courage he finally said “there’s an ambulance outside of my house and they tend to trigger panic attacks for me. so i kinda just panicked when i heard it and zoned out.” george’s confused face quickly turned into a frown. “i’m so sorry dream you know i deal with a lot of panic attacks and similar things i could help.. o-only if you want though.” he suddenly became nervous he wasn’t sure why but all of his nerves calmed when he heard dream reply with “yeah, that’d be great actually i’ve been a lot worse recently.”


	2. was it an accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george helps dream out with his anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi let me know if i should even continue this. also keep in mind this is my first book so it’s not that great! dream releases his song today so make sure to stream it when it comes out :D don’t copy this book to any other websites please!!   
> TW: anxiety, and eating (nothing to do w eds just talking about eating!)

“something that really helps me cope is talking about my day so you could do that if you wanted” george told dream. “o-oh yeah okay so today i went to target and i got some food, and then i got this really big plant for the living room that’s usually not something i’d put in my house but you know it’s just trying out something new!” george felt himself smiling as the boy rambled “sounds exciting what else did you do?” george questioned him. “after that i went to get lunch from chipotle and now i’m here on a call with you.” the call went silent for a moment before dream said “sorry was that too much i feel like-“ george’s eyes went wide as he interrupted dream “no no your fine trust me it’s just getting kinda late here.” dreams smile quickly turned into a frown before he replied with “oh it’s fine... you can go to bed if you need.” george thought for a moment then decided it was already too late, “yeah sorry i think i’m gonna head off love you! have a nice night.” then he quickly exited off the call. 

dream felt himself blushing after he heard what george had said. it was too late for him to say it back but he still felt upset at himself for not doing it. ‘i wonder if he meant it or if it was meant to be friendly.’ dreams mind was filled with thoughts. ‘why do i care so much he obviously didn’t mean it like that...’ he put his head in his hands. dream found himself more stressed than he was earlier. he tried creating a distraction for himself but george was stuck on his mind. ‘maybe it was an accident he probably didn’t mean to say it he probably didn’t even mean it.’ after that thought dream felt his heart ache. he didn’t know why three words were causing him so much stress.

george got up after he ended the call and went to brush his teeth. while he was doing so he felt his mind going back to the conversation he had with dream today. he looked up into the mirror and saw himself all red. ‘w-why am i so red.... i was just thinking about dream’ that’s when george realized how much he had been doing that recently. his mind always seemed to wonder about dream. things like ‘i wonder what dream is doing?’ or ‘i wonder what he’s wearing today.’ filled his head. it was almost like when he had a crush on his sisters friend paisley in high school. that’s when george froze ‘do i have a crush on dream.... no- no it’s probably just because’ george tried to think of a reason as to why he’d been thinking so much about dream lately but came up with nothing. he thought of all the times he’d smiled and blushed because of dream and that’s when he realized he had a crush on his best friend.


	3. wrong turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys stream road trip!! also 20 people read my book which is not a lot but i think that’s pretty cool :D comments really motivate me so if u want to comment please do!  
> once again please don’t copy this book to other websites.  
> no tws for this chapter!

dream was feeding his cat, patches when he remembered what happened last night. he decided he was overthinking it and needed a distraction. 10 minutes later he ended up at a coffee shop not too far from his house. he walked in and took a quick glance at the menu. he walked up to the counter he put in his order and the girl at the counter asked if he needed anything else he replied with a “no” then payed for his drink. the girl soon disappeared into the back of the shop to make his coffee. she brought it out and dream took it with a “thank you!” when he suddenly heard her say “wait” he turned back to the girl when she said “could i get your number maybe? my names scarlett by the way i just- sorry your really cute.” dream smiled before saying “yeah, hold on i’ll write it down do you have a piece of paper?” the girl smiled back and responded with “yeah actually! here” she watched as he wrote down his number. “my names clay sorry i kinda forgot to mention that.” scarlett took the paper out of his hands and walked away with a smile on her face. 

dream parked his car in the garage and went into his house. he placed his phone on the counter when he heard it bing, he picked it back up seeing a text from sapnap in the dream team groupchat. “wanna hop in a vc?” dream threw his coffee cup away and replied with a “sure” then went to his monitor. he opened up  
discord and joined the vc. “dream!” sapnap exclaimed. “hi” dream said as he adjusted his headphones. “how’s your day been?” “i mean good it hasn’t really started i just went to a coffee shop that’s about it.” dream replied. “cool, wanna hop on the server really quickly?” dream opened up minecraft as he responded with a “yeah sure.” the two boys just messed around on the server until they heard a ping come from discord indicating someone had joined the call.


	4. jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the last chapter was kinda short i just wanted to make these two separate chapters. also if any dream & george say they are uncomfortable with anything like this, this book will be taken down immediately!  
> no tws for this chapter  
> please don’t copy this book onto other websites  
> enjoy!

george woke up and rubbed his eyes. he stretched out and picked up his phone. the light hit his face and he squinted his eyes but quickly got used to the brightness. he saw a missed text from sapnap and dream asking if he was gonna join their vc. he texted back a quick “yes” then stood up. he went to his monitor opened up his discord then joined their call. as soon as he heard dream laugh he was taken straight back to his thoughts from last night. he snapped out of his thought train when sapnap yelled “GEORGE” he replied with a “yeah sorry hi.” 

they had been on call for almost 30 minutes at this point when george heard a phone buzz and dream giggle. “dream did you just.... GIGGLE?” sapnap questioned the blonde boy. george laughed a little before he heard dream speak up. “NONONO what that wasn’t a giggle i j-just was laughing at a text.” dream defended. “who are you texting?” george asked. “no one.” dream said quickly “are you sure your not texting a girl?” sapnap asked jokingly “well actually-“ dream started then was interrupted with a “WHAT” from sapnap. george felt his heard sting and his smile fade. “well if you’d let me talk maybe i’d tell you about her.” sapnap rolled his eyes before saying “sorry go on” george put his head in his hands. talking about dreams new girlfriend (?) was the last thing he wanted to do especially after last night.

“okay so this morning i went to get coffee at this shop near by and this cute girl took my order and asked for my number so i gave it to her!” dream explained excitedly. “what’s her name?” george asked, wishing it was him not her. “scarlett!” george heard a smile in his voice and it cheered him up a little. no matter how much he wished it was him he knew all he wanted was dream to be happy. “cool dude” sapnap said feeling the tension

after a few hours george finally decided to leave the call still feeling upset. he put his head down feeling like he wasn’t good enough for dream. he quickly rubbed the tears away and started to convince himself that it could just be because he didn’t feel the same. there had to be a reason as to why dream didn’t feel the same though. george got back in bed feeling unmotivated and cried till he fell asleep.


	5. rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m back to writing :D also i don’t really remember the plot in this book so sorry if it’s a little off !  
> TW // bad depression

george woke up and felt his eyes swollen. he stretched out and got up. george was gonna go to the kitchen but he had no appetite as usual these days. george had fallen into a rabbit hole of depression. he felt so worthless after he realized that dream didn’t like him. he felt like he needed to change himself but it ended up with him in a depression episode. 

dream on the other hand had called george so many times, he started worry even more and more each day. he thought he’d done something. while thinking about george running his hands through his hair his girlfriend walked in. “hey i brought you- are you okay?” dream sighed “yeah i’m good it’s just george hasn’t answered me in so long.” he noticed his girlfriend roll her eyes. “you know you seem to be worrying about george a lot these days.” she retorted. “it’s just-“ “it’s just what you care about him more than me? what are you gay?” dream shot up out of his seat, “so what if i was,, do you have an issue?” “yeah i do that’s disgusting.” she shot back at him. “leave. now.” “wa- clay wai-“ before she could finish he shoved her out the door. dream picked up his phone and this time he called sapnap. he picked up a lot faster than expected, “hey what’s going on” “i broke up with scarlett.” sapnaps eyes went wide. “oh- i’m sorry what happened?” he questioned. dream repeated the story to sapnap. “i never really liked her that much anyways.” dream sighed. “you sure?” “yeah... i think i um... i figured some stuff out about myself” dream debated in his head whether or not he should tell him. “what do you mean.” “i think girls just aren’t really my thing if you get what i’m saying.” sapnaps head shot up. “i love you no matter what.” he didn’t really know what to say. “thanks!” “have you told george?” dream looked down. “i would but you know he hasn’t really answered me recently.” sapnap thought for a minute before he realized that george hadn’t answered him in a while either. “you know he hasn’t answered me either i wonder if he’s doing alright..” the last thing dream wanted to do at that moment was talk about george. “i actually have to go i gotta talk to my mom about some stuff, goodnight.” “goodnight” after that dream sat in his bed for a long time thinking about all the things he did before george had stopped responding.


	6. important!

hi i’m deleting this book/discontinuing it because it sucks okay bye c:


End file.
